


Задолго до

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговоры перед садом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задолго до

**Author's Note:**

> для Panda Pooh

– Мам, – Стайлз завязывает шнурки, пока я пытаюсь найти свой второй ботинок. – Мам, а ты в папу влюбилась с первого взгляда?

Ему пять и с каждый днем вопросы становятся все интереснее.

Элизабет выходит из гостиной и дает мне мой ботинок. Как он туда вообще попал?

– Конечно, милый, почему спрашиваешь?

Стайлз чешет родинки на щеке и застенчиво смотрит в пол.

– К нам вчера пришла новая девочка, и я в нее влюбился с первого взгляда.

– Молодец, сын, весь в меня, – на большее меня не хватает, пытаюсь не засмеяться, чтобы не обидеть Стайлза и беру в руки щетку для обуви.

– Как ее зовут? – Элизабет отдает ему куртку и не пытается помощь ее застегнуть – Стайлз уже считает себя достаточно самостоятельным для того, чтобы прищемить подбородок молнией без посторонней помощи.

– Лидия, – отвечает и краснеет.

– Чудесное имя.

– Ты бы видела ее волосы, ма, они такие яркие. На солнце светятся так, что глазам больно.

– Ты ее обязательно завоюешь, – Стайлз подставляет щеку для поцелуя и обхватывает шею Элизабет, целуя в ответ.

– Я тебя люблю, – прячет лицо в темных волосах.

– И я тебя, сынок.

– А меня тут кто-нибудь любит?

Она целует меня и гладит по щеке:

– Я тебя так люблю, что уже начала скучать.

– Пойдем, не хочу опаздывать, – Стайлз натянул капюшон на самые глаза.

– Тогда поторопись, – целую Элизабет крепче и слышу стук, а потом жалобное «ой» – сын головой врезался во входную дверь. – Или лучше не надо.

– Все, вам пора.

– Мам, не забудь, сегодня ты забираешь меня. Может, ты увидишь Лидию?

– Может быть, Стайлз. Я постараюсь.


End file.
